roblox_adventure_forwardfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure Grounds
The Adventure Grounds is the first world in Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict. The world has many beginner obstacles and is overall easy to traverse. Here, the player meets the first point Shallare. Adventure Grounds is represented as a gear with a star in the center. Stars Hammertime! = To get this star, follow the left path until you see an arrow pointing to a jump pad. Use the jump pad and keep going until you eventually reach the star. |-| Hydroelectric Swim = Once again, use the left path, but instead of going all the way, stop at the water section and jump in. You'll notice a platform you can jump onto with the help of a raft. Continue in until you reach the end of the tunnel where you'll find the star. |-| Rainbow Run = To the right of Shallare, there is a switch connected to a cannon with a wire. Press the button and hurry to the cannon to get shot up to a new area in the clouds. Complete the parkour to reach the star. |-| Geared for Adventure = For this star, the player must use the right path instead of the left. After going through many sections of above ground and below ground and many obstacles, they will reach a factory. After going behind the factory, they will see an opened garage with the final section of obstacles. After jumping up to the top, they will reach the star. Red Coins 1 = From spawn, turn sharply to the left and there will be a section with a hammer and a cage. Stand on the hammer to get inside the cage where the red coin is found. |-| 2 = You'll notice that theres a pillar behind shallare with a coin above it. The back side of the pillar is open to go inside of. Use the jump pad to reach the coin. |-| 3 = On the path to the star Hammertime!, there's an arrow that points to a jump pad. Instead, keep going straight. There is a small section where you have to jump on a hammer. Finish it to get the coin. |-| 4 = After the 2nd jump pad for the path to Hammertime!, there is a arrow pointing to the left with a short wall behind it. Jump over the wall and jump onto a hammer to get to a platform where the coin is. |-| 5 = At the area where red coin 4 is reached, jump over the wall the arrow is pointing to for another red coin. |-| 6 = Right before the 1st star is a hammer the player stands on to reach the end. On the other end of the hammer is the red coin. Carefully walk across the handle to the coin. |-| 7 = In the water near the raft to reach the 2nd stars tunnel, there is a red coin with 2 killer fish circling it. |-| 8 = In the first section of the hydroelectric tunnel, there is a red coin behind the wall where the gates go through. |-| 9 = At the area where the 3rd star is found, go until you reach the 2nd rotating beanstalk. Stand on a leaf of the beanstalk until you collect the red coin. |-| 10 = On your way to the 4th star, there is a red coin on the pole of the first lava spinner. |-| 11 = After the first underground section of the 4th star, there is a jump over to the next area. Missing the jump will allow the player to collect 2 red coins. |-| 12 = After the first underground section of the 4th star, there is a jump over to the next area. Missing the jump will allow the player to collect 2 red coins. |-| 13 = Once the player reaches the factory that contains the 4th star, turn right and go straight until you can fall off. Fall off the first cliff to the fenced one. There is a tunnel here that contains a red coin. |-| 14 = In the final underground area of the 4th star, there is a wheel with a red coin at the bottom. Stand on one of the platforms until you reach it. |-| 15 = In the area with the jump pad to the 4th star, there is a red coin. |-| 16 = Behind the final arrow sign of the 4th star, there is a small section with a red coin. Shallare's Challenge After collecting a star (either from a normal star or red coin star) you can take on Shallare's challenge course by talking to him. Like most challenge courses (except Ixol's) the stage has a different color scheme then the original. Instead of being green, the world is orange. The course is a lot like the original, except for a few objects and obstacles being slightly different, no water, and a few impassible walls. The course is about the length of the 4th star, but slightly shorter. Once the player finishes, Shallare congratulates the player without a fight. Soundtrack Main theme - Encore from Homestuck vol. 9 Cloud theme - Beanstalk Park from Kirby Air Ride Challenge theme - City Trial from Kirby and the Rainbow CurseCategory:Worlds Category:Worlds in Adventure Forward 2